


同学，性骚扰是有处分的

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 旧文补档-2016.4.24w学院设小段子





	同学，性骚扰是有处分的

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档-2016.4.24  
> w学院设  
> 小段子

“哈？你觉得我会相信我的办公室里面有炸弹？别用你的屁/眼思考问题，蠢货。”

没等到电话那边的法/国人回话就干脆利落地点了挂断，要是继续通话不知道对方会再用那恶心的嗓音纠缠多久。

炸弹？这低级的玩笑也就他说得出来。一边在心里吐槽这个莫名其妙的电话一边抱紧了手中一叠资料，拐过这个弯就可以到学生会长办公室好好休息了，这么想着加快了脚步，然而在靠近拐角的时候突然被一只手拽住强行拉了过去，当脊背狠狠撞上墙壁的时候身前投下一层阴影。

两只手撑在了柯克兰会长的身旁，这个姿势让亚瑟与这个莫名其妙的人之间的距离猛地拉近，亚瑟能感觉到一股充满阳光的好闻的气味包围了他的身体。

亚瑟皱眉想看看这个不速之客，因为对方比他高上一些的原因所以他不得不微微抬头，而这个动作让两张脸的只剩下能塞入一个拳头的距离。

然后亚瑟撞进了一片蔚蓝没有云的天空。

在对着那双蓝得不可思议的眼睛时亚瑟很可耻地愣住了，这被对方发现并且心情愉悦地勾起嘴角露出一个灿烂的笑容。

亚瑟看见他的嘴唇动了动然后从里面发出了声音，刻意被压低的声音低沉得有些性感，像是雷一样落在亚瑟耳边。声音很不错，那口糟糕的美式口音虽然有些减分但无碍于整体的打分。

然而话的内容够亚瑟在心里凌虐对方数十次了。

“有兴趣和我来一发吗，会长大人？”

亚瑟皱了皱眉，不过很快他放松了面部表情也扯出一个笑容，用空出的一只手拉住这个胆大包天的美/国人的领带往自己的方向扯，一只脚挤进对方腿/间轻轻磨蹭，然后在他的耳边耳语一般给予回答。

“我会用行动告诉你我的回答，honey。”

然后他就着这个暧昧的姿势，趁着对方还没反应过来猛地抬膝向上顶了这个毫无防备的男人的胯/间，然后收回脚垂眸收起笑容冷眼看着对方弯腰捂/胯动作已经是没了刚刚的气势。

“听着，小鬼，”亚瑟撕下一张纸，并在上面飞快地写着字，然后弯腰啪地按在对方胸前，“性/骚/扰学生会长可是有处分的。”然后他扫了一眼对方胸前的名牌，“琼斯同学。”

然后亚瑟站了起来，往前走了几步拧开门把手，在进去之前顿了顿留下一句话。

“告诉那群恶趣味的家伙玩骰子别牵扯上我，'炸弹'先生。”


End file.
